Dream
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [TwoShoot] "permainan gitarmu sangat bagus !"/"chagi terima kasih sudah mewarnai hariku."/[ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai] FF-ku zaman kapan, ndak tahu - - terinspirasi dari lagu ADA BAND - Kau Auraku
1. Chapter 1 : Dream

_**[ Dream ]**_

* * *

Title : Dream

Author : Shouda Shikaku

Genre : *bisa anda tentukan sendiri :3

Rating : Teen

Casts : find by your self *kekekeke ._. xD

Recommended Song : Sebenarnya Cinta – Letto u,u

**Disclaimer : This songfic or fanfic original mine! SongFic remake dari SongFic Straight. Jadi saya bukan plagiat #angkatbanner(?) ._.**

**Para pemain milik Allah SWT, Orang tua, agensi, fans dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, GJ, Abal! Cerita pasaran de el el! Kalau gak suka jangan di baca! Don't BASH and don't Copas without my permit, understand?! *plakplakk! xD**

[A/N] :

_Okey.._

_Saya comeback with 'galau' fanfict. FF nie terinspirasi dari lagu di atas*tunjuk recommend#haha :D*. jangan salahkan saya jika ceritanya membuat kalian pengin muntah, nyakar tembok or cangkang ddangkko (?) *di gampar Yesung_

* * *

_:3 Monggo dipun waos :3  
_

* * *

**[ ****Satu detik lalu, dua hati **

**Terbang tinggi lihat indahnya dunia.. **

**Membuat hati, terbawa.. ]**

**.**

**.**

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, saat memandangmu dari kejauhan. Senyummu mampu membuat pertahananku runtuh. Aku sadar jika aku hanyalah siswi biasa yang mengagumi sosokmu yang begitu tenar. Wajah tampanmu terus terngiang dalam ingatanku.

`plukk`

"Baek Hyun – ah… kau melamun lagi, eoh?" seseorang menyadarkanku. Aku hanya mendongak sekilas, lalu kembali ke 'dunia' ku.

"aniya.." jawabku seraya tersenyum kecil.

"hhh… selalu saja begitu.." gerutu namja tadi, sahabatku Xi Luhan.

"hah… dia makin tampan.." selorohku sembari tersenyum manis saat menyadari sosok'nya' menoleh padaku.

"terserah kau saja, Tuan Byun"

Ku lirik Luhan malas. Dia hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas =..=.

Aku kembali mengalihkan fokusku pada objek yang sedari tadi ku perhatikan. Wajah tampan bak pahatan seniman terbaik Yunani yang jelas saja membuat ribuan yeoja dan namja cantik bisa bertekuk lutut padanya. Tak ku hiraukan tatapan aneh Luhan. Yang jelas aku hanya bisa ternganga saat melihatnya melambaikan tangan kearahku. _God_!

"Baekhyun!" pekik Luhan.

"…"

Aku hanya membulatkan mataku disaat 'dia' memberikan Flying Kiss untukku. Aku makin tenggelam oleh pesonanya. Kyaaa~!

.

.

**[Dan, bawaku kesana dunia ….fatamorgana**

**Termanja – manja oleh… rasa**

**Dan ku terbawa terbang tinggi oleh suasana.. ]**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, aku tengah menikmati pesona alam yang ada di hadapanku. Bentangan padang bunga dan danau biru nan jernih menjadi objek yang memberi kenikmatan tersendiri untukku. Aku mulai asyik memotret semua objek dengan kamera polaroid yang sudah aku persiapkan dari rumah.

Aku memotret awan yang bentuknya menyerupai _teddy bear _dan duduk di ayunan yang memang sejak dulu jadi tempat favoritku. Ku kembangkan senyum manisku saat kembali berkelebat wajah tampannya yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Aku beranjak dari ayunan dan mengambil kanvas yang tergeletak (?) di bawah pohon.

Aku kembali melangkah untuk duduk di pinggir danau. Tanganku bergerak dengan lincah menggores kanvas dengan pensil untuk membuat sketsa. Senyumanku tak pernah pudar. Apalagi di saat membayangkan wajahnya yang benar – benar rupawan.

.

.

**[ Dari sudut mata, jantung hati **

**Mulai terjaga bisik di telinga**

**Coba ingat semua ]**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus tersenyum sumringah. Gerakkan tanganku terhenti saat tiba – tiba aku teringat ucapan eomma dengan seseorang yang tak ku kenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Flashback on__

_**-Author Pov-**_

Nampak seorang namja cantik yang asyik bergelut (?) dengan beberapa lembar foto dan dua buah kanvas.

Wajah cantiknya terus terhias oleh senyuman manis yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Namun, hal itu membuat ibu dari namja tersebut tersenyum perih. Buliran bening terus mengalir, menodai wajah cantik nan manis yang kini menua.

"chagi… sampai kapan kau akan begitu?" lirih beliau.

Ny. Byun terus memperhatikan tingkah laku putranya. Beliau terus saja menangis, mengingat semua sikap dan sifat putranya.

"yeobeo… kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Ny. Byun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok suaminya, Tn. Byun.

"kita harus bersabar. Yang jelas, jangan sampai dia tahu apa yang menimpanya saat ini." Tegas Tn. Byun dengan penuh wibawa.

"ne… kajja. Kwon Uisa sudah menunggu di luar." Ajak Tn. Byun.

Mereka meninggalkan putra mereka, Byun Baekhyun yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya.

"otteo uisanim?" tanya Ny. Byun cemas.

"hmmm molla.. yang jelas dia harus di rawat sekarang. Keadannya sudah sangat parah." Jelas Kwon uisa yang sukses membuat Tn. Dan Ny. Byun nampak syok.

Mereka belum siap. Ani, tidak siap. Bahkan sangat. Mereka terus saja saling berpandangan, bermaksud mencerna pernyataan Kwon uisa yang menurut mereka mengada – ada.

"anda bercanda, kan?"

"Joseonghamnida.. saya sangat serius."

Keadaan langsung hening. Hanya deru nafas ketiganya yang terdengar. Mereka tak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengar semuanya.

"appa, eomma… aku kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba – tiba.

Tn. Dan Ny. Byun terlonjak. Begitu pula dengan Kwon uisa.

'_sejak kapan Baekhyun berdiri disana?' _batin ketiganya.

"eung.. appa, eomma… besok Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung^^" ucap Baekhyun ceria. Membuat ketiga orang tadi menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Chanyeol? Nugu?" tanya Kwon uisa menyelidiki.

"eoh… orang yang Baekhyun kagumi.." jawab Baekhyun yang kemudian berlalu menuju ke kamarnya di lantai 3.

"yeobeo… hiks.."

Tn. Byun mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Sementara kwon uisa hanya menghela nafas pelan.

_**-Author pov end-**_

_Flashback off__

Setelah lukisanku jadi, aku kembali menyentuh polaroidku. Dengan semangat menggebu, aku melangkah dengan riang dan mulai memotret lagi.

Saat aku tengah menikmati semuanya, tanpa sengaja aku menangkap objek yang selalu aku incar selama ini. _Dia, _dengan senyumnya yang menawan ku jadikan sebagai objek kameraku.

**.**

**.**

**[ Dan bangunkanlah aku, dari.. mimpi – mimpiku**

**Sesak aku di sudut, maya**

**Dan tersingkir dari dunia nyata ]**

**.**

**.**

Saat hasil potretanku keluar, senyumku makin lebar. Namun, saat aku tahu apa yang ada di lembar foto tersebut, aku hanya membeku. Ku tolehkan wajahku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku langsung kalut. Ku rasakan sosokmu yang terus berlari kesana – kemari dengan bingung.

Tanpa ada aba – aba lagi, ku ikuti tingkahmu. Berlarian kesana – kemari.. bermaksud mengejar dirimu.

Tak ku hiraukan rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, terutama kakiku. Yang sekarang harus ku capai adalah dirimu. Ya… benar… _DIRIMU!_

**.**

**.**

**[ Dan bangunkanlah aku, dari… mimpi indahku**

**Terengah – engah kuberlari, **

**Dari rasa yang harus kubatasi ]**

**.**

**.**

Ku langkahkan kaki mungilku, mengikuti jejakmu yang tiba – tiba saja lenyap dari pandanganku. Aku terus merutukki kebodohanku yang tak segera menyusulmu.

Langkahku terhenti saat menemukan sesuatu di rerumputan.

Kertas berbentuk persegi yang sangat familiar. Lembar foto. Lembar tersebut tampak menampilkan potongan gambar layaknya puzzle.

"eoh, aku tahu sekarang. Berarti aku harus mencari bagian yang lain…" gumamku pelan.

Aku terus melangkah menyusuri padang ini. Ku punguti lembar – lembar foto yang berserakan (?). aku terus saja tersenyum saat tahu bagian – bagian foto ini.

Saat ku dongakkan kepala, ku liaht '_dia' _berlari menuju diriku. Aku hanya bisa mengembangkan senyuman termanisku.

**.**

**.**

**[ Dan, kau menawarkan rasa cinta dalam hati..**

**Ku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk raba mimpi atau nyata **

**Dan bedakan rasa dan suasana dalam rangka sayang**

**Atau cinta yang sebenarnya ]**

**.**

**.**

_Dia _mengulurkan tangan indahnya padaku. Dan dengan sepenuh hati , ku terima dan ku sambut uluran tangannya.

Kami – aku dan _dia _– saling menatap. Menyalami perasaan masing – masing lewat pancaran mata.

Aku merasakan kepakan jutaan sayap kupu – kupu di perutku. Sensasi menyenangkan menghujam tubuhku. Nafas tercekat, jantung berdegup kencang, dan tentu saja perasaan gembira yang terus menggerayang (?)

"hyung, akhirnya kau datang…" gumamku bahagia.

"ne… mian membuatmu menunggu lama.." jawab_nya _tanpa melepas (?) senyuman indah dan manis yang menghias wajah tampan milik_nya._

"hmmm… hyung…" panggilku manja. Biarkan saja, yang jelas sekarang _dia _tahu tentang diriku.

"wae? Apa kau ingin bersama hyung?" tanya_nya _lembut.

"jinjja? Tentu saja hyung^^" jawabku antusias.

"kalau begitu, kajja^^"

_Dia _menarik lenganku agar aku mengikuti langkahnya. Tentu saja aku senang. Ani, bahkan sangat bahagia. Harapanku yang menurut orang – orang hanya harapan kosong akan segera terwujud.

**.**

**.**

**[ Dan, bangunkanlah aku, dari… buta mataku**

**Jangan pernah lepaskan, aku**

**Untuk tenggelam di dalam mimpiku. ]**

**.**

**.**

Ku lirik wajah tampannya yang terbias oleh sinar matahari sore. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum puas tanpa mengucap kata. Aku tahu, jika kau begitu sempurna _Chanyeol hyung._

Tapi, apa kau akan terus menggenggam tanganku nantinya?

Asal kau tahu hyung.. aku akan masuk ke tempat yang sejak awal tak kusuka. Dan tahukah hyung… tempat apa itu?

"waegeure Baekkie – ah ?"

"aniya hyung… nan gwaenchana…" jawabku tertunduk.

'_hyung, jebal… selamatkan aku. Aku tak ingin berpisah akan mengabaikan cibiran orang – orang, asalkan kau terus bersamaku hyung…' _batinku menjerit.

Ku rasakan kehangatan yang tiba – tiba menjalar saat kau menggenggam tanganku, hyung. Jujur saja, perlakuanmu sangat membuatku yakin jika aku baik – baik saja. Keunde, tidak dengan orang lain.

Mereka beranggapan jika aku hanya terobsesi memiliki namjachingu seperti dirimu. Dan aku hanya bisa berimajinasi saat berinteraksi denganmu. Bulshit semuanya!

Merekalah yang gila, bukan aku!

"hyung… aku…. Aku akan di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa…"

"hyung tak percaya"

Aku hanya tersenyum saat memperhatikanmu. Kau mulai mendekatkan wajahmu. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, jadi aku mengikuti tingkahmu.

~_Chupp_

Kau mencium keningku lembut.

Kini, hanya ada kau dan aku hyung… di dunia kita…

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Epilog**

**-Author pov-**

"bagaimana keadaan putra saya, Kwon uisa?" tanya Ny. Byun dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"mian ne Ny. Byun. Saya juga turut menyesal dan sedih atas kondisi yang menimpa putra anda.." jawab Kwon uisa dengan ekspresi sedih yang teramat kental.

"wae?" desak Ny. Byun

"keunde, apa anda siap menerimanya?"

"ne.." jawab Ny. Byun mantap.

"begini… putra anda terlalu terobsesi untuk memiliki namjachingu dengan fisik dan karakter yang sering dia ceritakan dan gambarkan. Akhirnya, karena dia merasa tersinggung atas cibiran lingkungan sekitar, dia menciptakan dunianya sendiri. Dan yang paling parah… dia mengidap ini sejak dia duduk di kelas 5 sekolah dasar." Jelas kwon Uisa yang membuat Ny. Byun bungkam.

"jadi…" Kwon uisa menghela nafas.

"jadi?" kejar Ny. Byun.

"putra anda harus segera di rehabilitasi di RSJ. Putra anda mengalami gangguan mental."

`JEDDERRR`

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari. Ny. Byun hanya mematung. Putranya, Byun Baekhyun… Gila

* * *

[A/N] :

Yosh, ini FF Zaman Baheula -_- jadi, mohon maaf kalau alurnya ambigay(?) ini juga aku manfaatin waktu selagi aku sibuk UUS sekaligus nyari ide buat Careful sama The Diary :'v

sebenarnya ide terus numpuk apalagi aku baru dapat lagu yang pas buat Careful :v /dzigh/

dan doakan aku bisa tetep terus lanjutin hutang-hutang aku :v

Thanks for review^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Isn't Dream

_**ISN'T DREAM ( Sequel Dream )**_

* * *

Title : Isn't Dream ( Sequel [ Dream ] )

Author : masih Shouda Shikaku # ahahahah xD

Genre : Silahkan tentukan sendiri :3

Cast : masih sama ^^v

Recommended song : Kau Auraku – Ada Band

Disclaimer : _FF ini murni dari otak Konslet saya, OOC, berpotensi menyebabkan otak kalian error kayak otak Shika*plak. Semua Cast milik Allah SWT YangMaha Esa. Shika cumin minjem nama doing u,u. meskipun begitu, PERINGATAN! Sekali lagi PERINGATAN! *nyante jja kaleee, Shika! ._

_No Copas, No Plagiat, No siders!_

_Masih FF remake -,-_

_Satu lagi, kalian tidak menyukai epep saya,ndak usah baca! Shika nyadar FF Shika ancur + Jelek pake banget. Gomawo buat yang udah nyempetin baca. Okeh… tanpa banyak Bacon (?) lagii…._

* * *

_**_HAEPPY READING_**_

* * *

.

.

**[ Malam kehadiran Cinta,**

**Tumbuh jiwa baru..**

**Telah lama ku tunggu,**

**Hadirmu disini.. ]**

**.**

**.**

Aku kini duduk termenung di dalam sebuah ruangan yang ku yakini bukan kamarku. Ruangan serba putih, dengan tempat tidur berangka logam, dan… hmmm sebuah nakas kecil di samping tempat tidur?

'_Sebenarnya ini dimana?' _

Well, aku sudah terbiasa sih, disini. Hanya saja, aku selalu bingung. Sejak kapan bau obat – obatan selalu menusuk lubang hidungku?

Ku perhatikan sosok seorang yang sangat aku kenal, eomma. Yah… kenapa eomma menangis?

'_eomma, anakmu yang rupawan disini.. kenapa eomma selalu menyebut dan menangisi… sesosok tubuh tanpa nyawa di pembaringan itu?'_

Tahukah eomma, aku sangat ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu. Seseorang yang mampu memberiku kekuatan dan semangat untuk bangkit. Seseorang yang telah lama ku tunggu kehadirannya untuk memenuhi kekosongan ruang hatiku, seseorang yang menguatkan jiwaku yang rapuh.

Dan tahukah eomma, seseorang yang mampu mencuri perhatian anakmu ini seorang yang pendiam. Namun, pesonanya begitu kentara. Wajah manisnya sangat bersinar di saat dia **melukis**.

Yah, **melukis **wajahku, eomma.

.

.

**[ Namun hanya ruang semu,**

**Yang nampak padaku..**

**Meski sulit harus,**

**Ku dapatkan… ]**

**.**

**.**

Ku sandarkan _tubuh_ku di kepala bangkar yang ku tempati. Kini, ku tengah merenungi diriku sendiri. Menyedihkan bukan? Hmmm… sepertinya aku harus bertemu dengannya. Harus!

Ku lalui jalan – jalan yang mulai sepi dengan senandung kecil. Aku sedikit menarik ujung bibirku, di saat teringat ucapan teman – temanku terngiang.

'_permainan gitarmu sangat bagus^^!'_

'_aku jamin banyak yang akan bertekuk lutut padamu!'_

Ah… aku merindukan masa – masa indah itu. Saat ku lihat rumah megahmu, ku hentikan langkah kakiku.

Samar – samar kulihat _sosok _mu yang asyik **melukis.**

Senyuman menghiasi wajah elokmu. Hmm… hasratku makin besar untuk memilikimu. Namun, yang ingin kumiliki adalah hatimu. Dan jika nanti Tuhan mengizinkan, aku akan segera mengikatmu dan memiliki dirimu seutuhnya.

Aku akan melakukan apapun, agar aku memilikimu. Meskipun itu sulit. Ini bukan hanya sekedar _obsesi_ku. Ingat, pernyataan dan janjiku di dasari perasaanku untukmu.

.

.

[ **Kerinduan yang mendalam,**

**Terbitkan hasratku..**

**Sambutlah tangan ini,**

**Terima janjiku.. **]

.

.

Aku kembali. Benar – benar kembali.

Berakar dari keinginanku untuk segera bertemu dengan dirimu. Aku teramat sangat merindukanmu, **My Princess **(?)**.**

_Flashback on__

**Author Pov –**

**Seorang namja kecil yang kira – kira duduk di kelas 4 bangku sekolah dasar ini tengah asyik bermain di taman. Di wajah mungilnya, tersemat (?) senyum manis yang membingkai indah.**

**Sementara, di sebuah bangku, masih di taman yang sama… seorang namja tampan yang kira – kira duduk di bangku SMP asyik memainkan ponselnya. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampan yang terkesan dingin tersebut -_-.**

"**hmmm…kenapa disini_ KYAAAAAA!"**

`BRUKKK`

**Namja tadi mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia segera mencari sumber suara tadi.**

**Focusnya terhenti, manatap seorang namja kecil yang sedang terduduk dengan rambut brunetnya yang terlihat sangat lembut. Dari mulut mungilnya, terdengar isakan.**

"**hiks hiks… eomma… sakit…." Lirih sang namja kecil.**

**Namja tadi, perlahan menghampiri sang namja kecil.**

"**anak manis, kau kenapa euhm? Tanya namja tadi seramah mungkin.**

"**aku jatuh hyung, hiks.. gara – gara noona itu…"**

**Tutur sang namja kecil seraya menunjuk seorang yeoja dewasa tengah bergandengan tangan dengan errr… namjachingunya.**

**Rupanya yeoja tadi membuang tempat ice creamnya tanpa mempedulikan tempatnya =='**

"**eoh, kajja hyung obati^^" ajak namja tadi riang, membuat sang namja kecil menghentikan tangisnya.**

"**ne, hyung…"**

**Namja tadi pergi meninggalkan namja kecil tadi yang tengah asyik merenung.**

**Detik berikutnya, sang namja kembali membawa sebuah kotak dan satu cup ice cream.**

"**adik kecil, ini ice creammu. Hyung akan membersihkan lukamu^^" ujar sang namja seraya berjongkok menghadap sang bocah yang mulai mempoutkan bibirnya imut.**

"**wae?" tanya sang namja heran.**

"**aku bukan adik kecil, hyung…" rajuknya manja.**

"**hmmm"**

"**eung… hyung…"**

"**nde?"**

"**jika aku besar nanti, apa hyung mau jadi namjachinguku?" tanya sang namja kecil dengan wajah polos, membuat sang namja membulatkan matanya shock.**

"**mwo?"**

"**ne.. aku ingin punya namja chingu tampan seperti hyung, baik seperti hyung… dan… lembut seperti hyung. Gomawo hyung…aku pulang.."**

**Namja tadi masih terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan sang namja kecil, hingga…**

**~Chup**

**Kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi chubby sang namja.**

"**anyeong hyung!" sang namja kecil berlari meninggalkan sang namja.**

'_hmmm, kalau begitu, aku akan tetap menantimu, adik kecil..' _**gumam sang namja dengan senyuman lembut, membuat siapapun terpesona seketika.**

_Flashback End__

_._

_._

**[ Rasakan cinta yang tulus,**

**Lewat aliran darahmu..**

**Menyatu seiring,**

**Dalam kasih.. ]**

**.**

**.**

Aku sengaja menemuinya yang asyik dengan kamera polaroidnya. Ku perhatikan tubuh mungilnya yang aktif bergerak kesana kemari.

Tak berapa lama, dia terpaku. Oh, dia menyadari keberadaanku. Aku berlari, dia menyusulku.

Setelah itu, ku hentikan langkah kakiku. Begitu pula dengannya. Ku ulurkan tanganku, berharap dia membalas uluran tanganku. Dan… dia membalasnya.

Aku… mengajaknya pergi. Aku, tak ingin _malaikat_ku ini harus mendekam dirumah sakit jiwa. Ya, aku tahu semuanya. Semua yang menimpa orang yang kusayangi ah… ani, lebih tepatnya aku cinta ini.

"kalau begitu, datanglah ketempat hyung besok, ajak ahjussi dan ahjumma Byun." Bisikku sembari mengusak rambut brunette-nya.

"ne… tapi, eodiga hyung?"

"ke SEOUL HOSPITAL, di ruang perawatan Intensive.."

"baiklah hyung^^"

Aku begitu gembira mendengar ucapannya. Hmm… aku tak sabar.

.

.

**[ Kau auraku, kau jadikan sepercik harapan..**

**Datanglah merasuk~ menjelma…**

**Meleburkan cinta ]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_ SEOUL HOSPITAL, 09.00 a.m._

Aku menunggunya. Yap menunggu kehadiran _malaikat_ku bersama kedua orangtuanya. Dan… jangan lupakan orang yang sudah memvonisnya, padahal dia tak tahu apa – apa, Kwon uisa.

Samar – samar, kulihat bayangannya, tengah terlibat percakapan dengan Jung uisa, _dokter pribadi_ keluargaku, **keluarga Park.**

"uisa, apa benar disini ada seseorang yang bernama **Park Chan Yeol**?"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Byun ahjumma. Yap, kini aku tengah 'mengintai' mereka dari balik pintu kaca ruangan Jung uisa.

"nde? Apakah anda mengenalnya, Nyonya_"

"Byun."

"oh, apakah anda mengenalnya?"

Ku lihat Park Ahjussi dan Ahjumma, oke kita melewatkan Kwon uisa… terbelalak. Mereka nampak, shock?

"a-aniya, ta-tapi Putra saya mengenalnya,mungkin?" lirih Byun ahjussi.

"nde?"

"nde.. anyeong uisanim.. joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida^^"

Ah… namjaku amat manis. Aku jadi benar – benar tak sabar menemuinya.

"oh, anyeong^^.. apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, nak?"

"ne.. apa benar Chanyeol hyung disini?"

"ne…"

`SKAK MAT!`

Ku lihat Byun ahjumma dan ahjussi serta Kwon uisa terkejut.

"whoaaa.. jinjja?"

"ne, nan jinjjayo.. tapi, bagaimana kamu mengenalnya, nak?" kulirik Jung uisa yang nampak heran.

"eung…. Aku mengenalnya sejak 8 tahun lalu^^"

"MWO?"

"ne… bahkan aku dan Chanyeol hyung sering bertemu. Kemarin aku bertemu dan jalan – jalan dengannya^^"

"nde?"

"wae?"

Ayolah, jangan ungkapkan semuanya pada Baekhyun, Jung uisa… jebal

"bagaimana kau bersamanya sementara Baekhyun terbaring disini sejak 5 tahun lalu?"

_Oh God!_

Lihat..! Byun ahjumma benar – benar terkejut.

"Jung uisa… anda bercanda?"

"aniya.. Chanyeol menderita kanker otak, dan koma selama 5 tahun pasca operasi di Jepang. Saat alat bantu penopang hidupnya hendak kami lepas, Tn. Dan Ny. Park melarangnya. Mereka percaya, jika kelak putra mereka akan tersadar.."

"Je-Jepang?"

Ku kepalkan tanganku, saat melihat mata indah _malaikat_ku mulai membendung. Ya, ku akui aku pernah berpamitan padanya untuk pergi ke Jepang. Ya… aku menemunya diam – diam.

Maafkan aku Baekhyun, karena aku.. kau sempat 'dituduh' gila oleh appa eommamu sendiri. Tentu saja saat appa eommamu mencari dataku di sekolah manapun, namaku tak tertera. Aku melakukan system homeschooling, mengingat penyakitku.

Ah… lebih baik aku pergi. Entah kenapa, aku merindukan **tubuh**ku. Aku menyusuri lorong ruangan ini.

`**kamar 52.4.15`**

Ruangan dimana aku terbujur lemah tak berdaya, dengan berbagai selang yang menancap.

Aku tersenyum. Perlahan, aku merasa lelah. Sangat lelah. Aku memilih membaringkan tubuhku…

.

.

**[ Kubawa kau terbang,**

**Menembus, awan yang beriring**

**Kembangkan senyuman,**

**Bagai~ bunga..**

**Bawa keindahan.. oh..]**

**.**

**.**

**-Author PoV-**

Suasana kembali hening. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berkali – kali. Dia nampak berusaha mencerna semuanya.

"chagi.. maafkan eomma dan appa yang tak mempercayaimu.." bisik Ny. Byun lembut.

"ne… gwaenchana…" balas Baekhyun lemah.

Otak Baekhyun masih bekerja ekstra, mengingat dan menghubungkan rentetan kejadian yang dialaminya. Kini, keluarga Byun tengah terduduk diruangan Jung uisa. Mereka sama – sama terdiam, meresapi apa yang baru saja Baekhyun jelaskan. Memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang terjadi pada seorang **Park Chan Yeol**.

`tok tok tok`

Ketukan pintu membuat mereka tersentak. Jung uisa hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian memerintahkan 'si pengetuk' masuk.

"silahkan masuk.."

`KRIETT`

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang perawat semampai dengan senyum ramah. Perawat ber_name tag _Choi Jinri tersebut nampak gembira.

"mian, uisanim saya menganggu.."

"ne, gwaenchana.. ada apa perawat Choi? Kenapa anda nampak bahagia?" goda Jung uisa.

"anda… harus bangga uisanim.."

"eoh?"

"pasien Park… telah sadar. Dia… **kembali**"

"…"

Keadaan langsung hening. Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut hanya mampu berekpresi 0_0.

Kecuali Baekhyun. Dia nampak bahagia. Tanpa aba – aba lagi, dia bangkit dan berlari keluar ruangan membuat Jung uisa segera tersadar dan bergegas menuju ruang perawatan pasien bernomor **52.4.15**.

Diluar ruangan tersebut, nampak Tn. Dan Ny. Park dengan wajah berseri.

"anda lihat dokter, **dia kembali**.." lirih Ny. Park dengan ekspresi harunya.

"ne… mianhae, saya dulu meragukannya.. saya pamit akan memeriksa kondisinya." Pamit Jung uisa.

Semuanya teersenyum lega. Apalagi, beberapa saat kemudian Jung uisa keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah berseri.

"otteo, uisa?" tanya Ny. Park.

"ini benar – benar keajaiban. Berkat **Kekuasaan – Nya**, Chanyeol benar – benar kembali. Ah… satu lagi, Baekhyun.. Chanyeol ingin menemuimu^^" ujar Jung uisa lembut.

Tn. Dan Ny. Park mengernyit bingung. Mereka ternyata baru menyadari sosok manis Byun Baekhyun. Tapi, tanpa aba – aba, mereka mempersilahkan Baekhyun menemui putra semata wayang mereka.

* * *

.

.

[ **Tak dapat ku sangkali,**

**Adanya dirimu..**

**Yang s'lalu menaungi,**

**Pikiran batinku.. **]

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Perlahan, Baekhyun mendekati tubuh kurus Chanyeol yang terduduk bersandar.

"hyung, aku datang kan?" lirih Baekhyun tetap tersenyum, namun wajah cantiknya ternoda oleh air mata yang meluncur deras.

"uljima chagi~" bisik Chanyeol seraya menghapus lembut pipi Baekhyun.

Sementara di luar ruangan, keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun ternganga. Mereka masih tetap tak mempercayainya.

"hyung.. meskipun semua orang menganggapku gila.. aku tetap berpegang teguh pada keyakinanku untuk menunggumu.." seloroh Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mengusap surai halusnya penuh cinta (?)

"ne.. hyung tahu. Jadi, ini bukanlah **mimpi **kan chagi? hyung senang kau mau menerima hyung.."

"tentu saja hyung :3.." jawab Baekhyun malu – malu.

Keduanya terdiam, hingga sebuah suara menginteruksinya.

"jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan?" tanya Tn. Park menyelidik.

"hmm.. pasti panjang appa." Jawab Chanyeol seraya terkekeh. Sang Ayah hanya terkekeh, begitu pula dengan yang lain.

"wah.. Tn. Park… tak sia – sia, persahabatan kita akan berlanjut.." ucap Tn. Byun membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol heran.

"maksud appa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"appa dan Tn. Park akan berbesan… hahahahah :D"

"APPA!" pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan wajah yang merona.

"hahahah"

.

.

| **Ingin miliki hatimu,**

**Takkan pernah terlepaskan..**

**Kupersembahkan semua padamu** |

.

.

"Hyungie…"

"hmm.."

"terima kasih, karena sudah datang pada hidupku"

"chagi~ terima kasih sudah mewarnai hariku.

* * *

**-= The End =-**

* * *

_**Epilog**_

Tn. Dan Ny. Park memandang heran pada Tn. Dan Ny. Byun.

"Park Jung Soo?!" seru Tn. Byun tak percaya.

Tn. Park mengamati sosok Tn. Byun. Detik berikutnya, beliau berbinar.

"Byun Joon Myeon? Ini benar kau?"

Tn. Byun hanya mengangguk. Keduanya saling berpelukkan. Begitu pula dengan Ny. Park dan Ny. Byun.

"apa benar, anakmu yang dirawat disini, bernama Chanyeol?" tanya Tn. Byun to the point.

"ne.. bagaimana kau tahu?" Tn. Park nampak terkejut.

"putraku… dia selalu menyebut nama putramu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun.."

"jinjja? Putraku terbaring disini sejak 5 tahun lalu.. bagaimana bisa keduanya berinteraksi..?"

"molla… apa…" Tn. Byun tiba – tiba membulatkan matanya.

"apa?"

Tn. Park kebingungan. Detik berikutnya, matanya membulat. Mungkin beliau menangkap (?) maksud Tn. Byun yang ternyata sahabat masa SMAnya dulu.

"wah… kita harus berterima kasih Kepada – Nya. Benar – benar keajaiban"

Yah, mereka seolah mempunyai ikatan batin. Dalam pemikiran mereka muncul, jika Baekhyun memang tidak terobsesi. Dan, satu lagi.. pada saat Chanyeol koma… Mungkinkah yang menemui Baekhyun memang Chanyeol dalam wujud bukan raganya?

**Buahahahahah XDD Aku akui jika FF ini absurd akut… Tapi.. meski (?) begitu.. Keep RCL..**

**Super Thanks buat yang udah sempet comment FF dariku yang sarapnya akut XDD**

**#salam damai untuk ChanBaek / BaekYeol Shipper**

**#angkatbanner**


End file.
